Those 4 years later
by Shopaholic17
Summary: Zac leaves new york, for california leaving vanessa behind, with his child he doesn't know about, 4 years later he comes back to....? My 2nd fanfic...
1. The beginning of the end for V

A tear rolled down her cheek as she watched the birds fly around the skies of New York. Zac had gone, he'd left her. Vanessa grabbed her stomach as she sobbed.

FLASHBACK

Vanessa picked up the phone…It was Zac.

"Hi Vanessa, could you meet me at the park, I have to talk to you…"

"Ok Zac, I need to talk to you about something aswell actually, I'll meet you at about half two. Ok?" Asked Vanessa, waiting for a reply.

"Uh, yeah sure, see you there.." Zac said putting the phone down.

"Hey who was that?" Ashley asked, walking in clutching a dozen shopping bags.

"Oh, it was Zac, he wanted to talk to me, so I'm going to meet him at the park this afternoon…"

"Vanessa," Sighed Ashley, "You have to tell him today, even if he says he doesn't want it, he needs to know he is the father…" Ashley said sympathetically, putting a hand on Vanessa's shoulder.

"Yeah, I am going to talk to him about it today, fingers crossed it'll go ok at least…" Vanessa took the frame off the fireplace, it was a picture of from two years ago, (A/N lets just say the HSM 2 was finished 2 years ago, and Vanessa and Zac are in their early twenties.) at the awards, they had won the best chemistry couple on screen.

Vanessa had walked to the park and saw Zac waiting on a bench with a view of the lake. Vanessa walked up to Zac.

"Hey what's up?" said Vanessa.

"Er, Vanessa, I gotta get this out quick, I'm moving to California...I've just had a movie opportunity and this is going to be a big opportunity for me…and my career…and us…"

"Er Zac, I'm not sure I'll be able to cope with going there, you'll be filming most of the time and…and I just need time to work with this, I mean it's big news…" Vanessa turned her back.

"V, there's no time to work with it, my flight's tomorrow…"

"I'm sorry Zac, I just can't do it, and I can't leave here…I just, I just can't…" said Vanessa, as she stopped her tears.

"Ok, Vanessa, if that's what you really want, then fine…What did you want to talk to me about?"

"Oh, just nothing, never mind…it doesn't matter, I guess this is goodbye then…We'll always be friends Zac, remember that…."

They walked their opposite ways…

END OF FLASHBACK


	2. 4 years later

**4 years later…**

"Mommy? Can I have some ice cream please?" A girl with dark ringlet hair, tanned skin and electric blue eyes ran up to her mother.

It had been four years since the big news and Vanessa had decided to have her child and it was a girl. Vanessa had named her...Anne Efron Hudgens. Anne loved singing, just like her mother and acting like her father. She'd be acting out stories and making her mother laugh. Anne loved it when she heard her mother's laughter. She just wanted to hear it more often…

Vanessa still sang & had released albums in those 4 years. Her latest album included a music video, with Anne in it. But she didn't mention to the record company that Anne was her daughter. She had her own business as well, she had her fashion brand, it was called Baby V and it was very successful.

"Flight 169 has landed!"

Zac had landed in New York, he was now a big star and for a change he wanted a break from California and meet his friends. Vanessa was still a friend of Zac's but they had lost contact since Vanessa moved to a bigger apartment because of Anne. Zac decided to check in at the hotel…at then go out to the shopping mall to get a new suit for the awards…he bumped into Ashley there…

"Hey Ashley! I'd notice that blonde head anywhere!" Zac tapped Ashley on the shoulder.

"Oh hey Zac! What are you doing back here? I thought you were in California!" Ashley laughed.

"Yeah, I thought I'd catch a plane here and meet up with everyone!"

"Well, I'll tell you the basic gossip between us lot…Corbin is going to be a father soon, I'd expect he told you over the phone and Lucas is taken with someone now, and they are going to get married soon…"Ashley smiled to herself, making it obvious.

"NO WAY! You and Lucas? When's the wedding?"

"Oh, we're going to have a white, snowy wedding, in Christmas, Then we're going to have a big new year bash…Monique has danced her way to England and Vanessa is a…" Ashley hesitated.

"Vanessa is what…?" Zac asked.

"Vanessa just released loads of albums…"Zac frowned.

"Ok, I erm, I lost contact, you know when she moved, Have you got her contact number?" Zac asked.

"Oh erm, sure, ok…here…there you go…" said Ashley, hoping she was doing the right thing.

"I have to go, I think someone has just noticed me…" said Zac walking away, slipping his sunglasses on.

**The next day**

_Ring ring!_

"Hello, who's this?" Anne asked in her adorable voice.

"Oh, hi, I must of got the wrong number…I was phoning for Vanessa…" Zac was disappointed.

"You haven't got the wrong number…silly! Vanessa's my mom, here I'll put her on…"

"Vanessa has a daughter now?" Thought Zac, his insides started to hurt.

"Hello, who's this? Hello?" Vanessa familiar voice rang down the phone.

"Oh er hi V…" Vanessa put her hand over the reciver and closed her eyes. A tear rolled down her cheek, just like it did 4 years ago. She wiped the tears, cleared her throat and replied…

"Hi zac…How are you? God it's been ages…You're such a big star now, how's erm California? Going great?" Asked Vanessa.

"Oh fine, fine, hey Ashley didn't tell me you had a daughter…"

Vanessa took a deep breath.

"Oh yeah, she's my girl. Her name's Anne."

"So you're married now?" Zac asked anxiously.

"Look Zac, this is a bit too much, to deal with, it's been 4 years, I've got a daughter, look why don't we meet up and talk properly?" proposed Vanessa, wisely.

"Oh ok sure, how about we meet up at the Lakeside café, at the old park, tomorrow afternoon, you can bring Anne along?"

"Ok Zac, I'll meet you there…"Vanessa put the phone down.

"Who was that mommy?" asked Anne.

"Oh just an old friend…an old friend…" Vanessa said…


	3. The meeting

"He wants me to meet him, Ashley…with Anne." Vanessa sighed, taking a sip of water.

Ashley, who had just read Anne a bedtime story, put a hand reassuringly on Vanessa's shoulder.

"Don't worry 'Ness, Perhaps it'll be good for you and Annie to meet him again, don't tell him until you're completely ready. At least do it for Anne."

"Yeah, I'm doing this for Anne, She should have the right to meet her father…" said Vanessa, half smiling thinking about Anne.

_Ring Ring_

_Ashley's phone._

"Hey Ash, its Corbin, Is Vanessa there, I just heard about Zac…"

"Yeah sure, I'll put her on…"

"Hi Corbin, how are you? No how is Tanya? You're going to parents any day soon!"

"Yeah, she's fine, we've decorated the nursery now, I heard about Zac…"

"Hmm, I'll be meeting him tomorrow afternoon, he's told me to bring Anne with me…."

"Don't worry ness, don't feel any pressure about telling him, I bet Annie's grown, she looks exactly like you and Zac…"

"Yep, yes she does, anyways thank you so much for calling, give my love to Tanya, bye…"

"See you ness, good luck tomorrow…"

Vanessa hung up and gave the phone to Ashley.

**The Next Day **

"Annie, Sweetheart, wake up!" Vanessa tugged at her daughter's duvet.

"Ok mommy, I'm getting up!" said Anne, her brown locks all messy.

"Come and eat, once you've freshened up, I've left your white cotton dress, your white wedge shoes & and your favourite straw sun hat out in my room…and I've made your favourite waffles & strawberries…" Vanessa smiled, remembering it was Zac's favourite breakfast dish. Vanessa was already changed, wearing a long summer dress of many colours, with her summer straw hat matching with Anne's. They ate their breakfast, took the car to the shopping mall, bought some toys for Annie, then they walked to the lakeside café together.

They arrived at the café, there was a guy sitting there already, with dirty blonde hair & sunglasses…it was Zac.

**Zac POV**

**Well here she is. She hasn't changed a bit…the same smile, the same walk, her daughter looks exactly like her, except those eyes, they're different…That's life you know...**

Vanessa POV

There he is, Zac…The same old Zac…The same toothy grin, the hair. I wonder if he'll notice how similar Annie looks…

Vanessa walked up confidently to Zac, holding Annie at the same.

"Hi Zac, long times no see..." Vanessa said putting Annie in a seat before sitting down and ordering.

"Hey…V," Zac smiled at Annie, "What's your name, little madam?" Zac asked.

"My names Anne, but you can call me Annie, because you're mommy's friend…and Corbin uncle calls me Annie-apple. But everyone else calls me Annie…I go to Orange-tree Kindergarten…and, and I have loads of friends, plus I star in all of the end of term parent shows…" Annie beamed.

"Yep V, like mother like daughter," Zac looked at Vanessa, grinning, "So we needed to talk, how have you been?"

"Well Zac, ok…me and Annie, we make a great team together, along with Ashley sometimes."

Zac took a sip of his coffee, took a deep breath, "Annie's dad isn't around, your husband?"

"No, he kinda left me before she was born, he didn't know about her, he was absolutely wonderful though. That's where Annie got her eyes from…"Vanessa smiled yet again, wondering if it was the right thing to say.

"How could he have just left you? I mean it looks like he would have had the picture perfect life, you know the family, and the perfect wife and best friend…" Zac was slightly angry, that a guy would do something like that to Vanessa.

"Well, he did say, that he wanted to you know, live his life more, like boost his career, I mean he had quite a few good offers and opportunities, He left quickly, in fact 4 years ago, we said goodbye in this park, we're still friends though, I hope we still are… I just didn't have the chance to tell him…"

There was a silence. Zac broke it.

"You mean that beautiful girl, the one playing in the sandpit over there…..is my daughter?"

"I did say she had her father's eyes…she has his habits too, she loves singing and acting. I also said her father was absolutely wonderful…" Vanessa watched Zac's expression…he looked as if he was going to cry with happiness.

"You mean to say that I'm a dad? Something I've always wanted to be…"Zac got up from his seat and walked up to where Anne was playing…he smiled as he watched her play...

"She's my little V..." He laughed and turned back to Vanessa.

"Vanessa, I'm so sorry I wasn't there for you...I want to make it up, nothing in the world will make up for those 4 years, can I spend some time with my daughter?"

"I don't know Zac, maybe...come to my apartment, we'll talk it over some how," Vanessa said, putting a her hand on his, gripping tightly, "You didn't know, it's not your fault, it's no-one's, but still, we have sort something out, Anne should have the right to know who her father is, and spend time with you..."

They both smiled and looked at Anne.

"By the way her name is actually Anne Efron Hudgens, I couldn't bear to take that bit of her life out..." Zac smiled in response.


	4. First steps of being a father

**The first steps of being a father**

It had been 2 days since Zac had found out he had a daughter, Annie. Zac decided to go over to Vanessa's apartment to see Annie again. He arrived at the building and climbed a few staircases to get to their door. He'd arrived in a blue vest sweater and jeans with a pair of vans classics (A/N View the outfits in my profile). Vanessa opened the door wearing a purple and pink tunic dress, with white beads.

"Oh hey Zac come in...Annie someone's come to see you!" Vanessa took Zac's jacket and hung it up.

Annie ran into the hall wearing a green tunic, black leggings and a dark green cropped cardigan, "Oh hi, you're mommy's friend, nice to meet you again..."

"Listen Annie, Zac is going to take you to the park today, aren't you Zac?"

"Yeah, yes, and if you're good you can have an ice-cream!" Zac smiled at Vanessa, for letting him having the chance to spend time with Annie.

"Oh wow! I love the park...Bye mommy!" Annie grabbed her jacket and held Zac's hand.

"Alright thanks V!" Zac opened the door and walked down the stairs hand in hand with Annie...

"So where do you live? Ashley Auntie lives exactly 5 blocks away, with Lucas uncle, they're going to get married soon and mommy says I'm going to be a flower girl! And, and er Monique auntie is going to come back from England soon!" Annie nattered away.

"So which park are we going to? Or do you want to go to the new toy shop?" Zac crouched, so he was at the same height as Annie.

"Well...maybe the toyshop!" Annie was beyond excited.

"Ok, toyshop here we come!" Zac got up and crossed the road with Annie.

They entered the toyshop and Annie ran straight to the doll teddy bear section. It reminded Zac of how he once bought a teddy for Vanessa, for their 6 month anniversary. She had been so surprised! He slowly drifted away from memory lane to where Annie was standing. In front of Annie was a petite sized teddy bear wearing a pink pinafore dress and a yellow scarf.

"Can I have this teddy bear please?" Annie asked, her blue eyes shining.

"Yes, of course...If you like shopping this much, we might as well go to the mall first and then go to the park...ok?"

"I'd very much agree..." Annie said, picking up the teddy bear. Zac paid for it, and they took Zac's car to the shopping mall. They arrived there, and Annie decided she'd buy some candy. At the next shop she decided she'd buy some colouring crayons and a book. By the time they'd finished Zac decided he couldn't make it to the park...they stopped off at the food court, and ate a well deserved meal.

They drove back to Vanessa's apartment, Zac his hands full with shopping bags asked Annie politely to ring the doorbell. Vanessa opened the door to receive a shock.

"ZAC! You were supposed to take her to the park!" Vanessa exclaimed.

"Well, Annie decided she'd go to the new toy shop, but then we decided we might as well go to the mall, because Annie likes shopping by the look of it..." Zac desperately tried to reason with Vanessa.

"Mommy! Mommy...look Zac bought me candy, teddy bears and crayons!" Annie giggled.

"Ok Annie, you go into your bedroom and we'll play with your toys etc. soon, ok?"

Anne left the room.

"I bought something for you as well..." Zac smiled, and handed a small bag to Vanessa.

There was a small velvet box in there. Vanessa slowly opened the box to reveal a diamond necklace set.

"Zac, you seriously shouldn't have! Zac you'd already bought enough for Annie, but this is a lot..."

"Shhh! You've suffered for 4 years without me, there is no way I can make it up to you!"

Hurt appeared in Vanessa's eyes in memory of those 4 years...

"Zac, I think you should leave, I'll, I'll call you later,ok?"

Zac nodded and left thinking of what to do next. He decided to head back to his hotel, shower and get some good sleep.

**The next morning**

Zac woke up suddenly, remembering the fact that it was a Monday and Annie would probably be going to Kindergarten. He rushed into the bathroom, freshened up, put on some jeans and a random t-shirt and took the car to Vanessa's apartment. He just caught Annie with Vanessa walking out of the apartment, "Wait!!" he shouted, "I'll drop Annie off today!!" Zac pulled up next to them.

"Are you sure Zac, do you even know where it is?"

"Oh sure, one of my old cousins went there, don't worry, I'll collect her as well!" Vanessa smiled and nodded, it would give her extra time to catch up with the fashion brand paper work.

Zac took Anne's hand, while she giggled with delight as her mommy's friend dropped her off to kindergarten.

"I'm gonna tell all my friends that my mommy didn't drop me off at kindergarten but my mommy's friend did!" Annie smiled as she put her seatbelt on. Zac started the engine and put his sunglasses on. Annie, who was watching Zac, opened her pink backpack and pulled out her pair of large pink rimmed sunglasses. Zac smiled at her, knowing she'd copied him.

"**She looks so much like Nessa, except Annie's my little baby V, So this is what it's like being a father..."**

Eventually they arrived at Orange Tree Kindergarten. Zac opened the door for Annie and held her hand as they walked into the entrance, he forgot his sunglasses in the car...

He shook hands with the kindergarten teacher called Susanne Shingle, who at first was surprised at Zac bringing Annie in, but then remembered Vanessa's conversation years ago about Zac being her child's father. Vanessa and Suzanne were really good friends, they were actually childhood friends and lived in the same estate when they were young...people used to think they were sisters. Suzanne was wearing a green/turquoise check shirt and quarter length jeans, with beads. As soon as Annie was occupied with painting, Suzanne offered Zac a seat to talk about Annie, "So how does it feel being a dad?" Suzanne asked first.

"Well, I only just found out this week so I don't think I have too much experience yet, but it's lovely knowing that I have a little girl..."

"You know you don't just have a normal little girl, that girl Annie is so lively and full of happiness, kindness and humour, she was the one who kept Vanessa living these past 4 years, she was the entertaining one...Vanessa has brought her up really well, Annie is polite, Annie is kind and very clever. I mean before she even started kindergarten she knew how to read simple words, she knew how to count up to 10 and she could recite her alphabet quite well. She's extremely advanced, more advanced than any kid in this class..." Suzanne said watching Annie paint flowers.

Zac was also watching, he realised it wasn't just love that you had to give to your child; you have to discipline, teaching like potty training and the first words. It was a hard and very important responsibility. He then realised what he had to do to make it up to Vanessa. Vanessa needed more support, he was going to help her in every step and stage of Annie's childhood and even more watch her future. He said thank you and goodbye to Suzanne and waved to Annie. He set off to go back to Vanessa's apartment.


End file.
